Chobits Again!
by xylith
Summary: This story takes place directly after the anime episode 27, where we last saw Hideki and Chii being greeted by their friends at the train station. Updated! Chapter 2 just in!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Likewise all the other fanfic writers, I do not own Chobits or any of its characters. This is just a story made up by me, for fanfic readers.

Warning : My story might contain some spoilers, so I encourage you to watch Chobits first before continuing (it's a great anime!). Rated only K for the time being, but as the chapters go by, be sure to expect some adult(lemony) situations and ratings change!

Also, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please let me know what u think, whether it is crap or if I should continue writing. Thanks!

**Chapter 1** – Chii Celebrates

This story takes place directly after the anime episode 27, where we last saw Hideki and Chii being greeted by their close friends at the train station, and Shinbo giving Hideki the thumbs up.

Hideki turned to Chii and smiled. Then there was a short silence when everyone looked at Hideki expectantly, hoping the best but expecting the worst. Then…

"I made it! I passed the entrance exams!" screamed Hideki as he announced to everyone. Miraculously, Hideki somehow managed to pass the college entrance exams, despite Kotoko's calculation that he only had a 8.6 chance of making it.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations on passing your exams!" Sumomo cried out as she danced on Shinbo's shoulder.

Everyone crowded around Hideki to congratulate him.

Chii also smiled as she looked at Hideki. "Hideki passed exams, Chii is happy!"

Ms Hibiya announced, "I have prepared a small feast back at my place

to celebrate!"

Back at the Gub Jogasaki, it was a buzz. Everyone was celebrating Hideki's unexpected success. Even Ms Shimizu almost couldn't believe her worst student in class actually made it in.

"Hideki, I must say, you are amazing! I am so glad for you"

"Arigatou! Without your guidance I would not have made it!" replied an extremely happy Hideki, as he poured her another cup of sake.

Needless to say, it was a great celebration and the feast and drinks went on till late at night. Slowly, one by one, they began to leave, all feeling the effects of the alcohol from the massive amounts of sake they had taken.

"Goodbye!" waved Yumi, as she and Mr Ueda dragged her very drunk father out of the apartment.

"We've be leaving too" said Minoru & Yuzuki. Shinbo, Sumomo & Ms Shimizu also took their leave.

"Take care of youself!" beamed Chii as she & Ms Hibiya waved to the departing guests.

Hideki couldn't bid farewell to the guests as he was slumped to the floor, drunk as a lord. "ZZZzzzzz!" He started snoring too.

"Oh my! I think I better let Mr Motosuwa spend the nite here!" smiled Ms Hibiya, as she started clearing up the small mess the party had caused. "Please stay with him Chii"

"Chiiiiiii" replied a very happy Chii. "Chii will spend the night with Hideki in Mama's room!" Hideki had previously instructed Chii to address Ms Hibiya as Mama ever since the rooftop incident. He felt it was the right thing to do. After all, Chii was Ms Hibiya's 'daughter'.

"Chiiii?" Chii was awakened by the sounds of soft sobs. She looked around the room and spotted Ms Hibiya clutching a photo frame against her chest. It was still dark.

"Mama, why is Mama crying?" asked Chii in a concerned voice.

Ms Hibiya turned around. "I'm sorry Chii, I didn't mean to wake you" as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Mama missed Papa, that's why she cried". She put down the photo frame. It was a picture of herself and her late husband, Ichiro Mihara.

"Can Chii do anything to make Mama smile?" asked Chii innocently.

Ms Hibiya took Chii's hands. "It's alright Chii, Mama cries once a while because she misses Papa. You don't have to worry about me." Ms Hibiya then held Chii in her arms and cried a bit more.

_ I'm stopping here for now as it's getting late (4am). I actually have more chapters & ideas to write so let me know what u think! I'm also thinking of doing a small crossover from Love Hina (to spice things up). Please let me know what u think! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **– Hideki meets a new friend

"Whoa this place is huge!" exclaimed Hideki (as usual talking to himself aloud) as he wandered around Tokyo university.

It was the first day of university and Hideki had arrived early to scout the surroundings as well as attend class. Life seemed good for our Hokkaido farm boy. He had somehow passed the exams, got into uni and best of all, he was with his loved one, Chii.

Soon it was time for class and Hideki managed to find the correct building after getting lost for half an hour. It was a good thing he arrived early.

"This semester, we will be studying statistics, advanced English, history and…."

"This is really boring," thought Hideki as his uni tutor went blabbing on and on with the introduction of the new course. He looked around his classroom. Everyone seemed to be paying attention, except for him, and the guy next to him who was reading a copy of the latest Yummies (Porn Mag). "Oh wow", thought Hideki, "this guy must have some guts reading this in class!"

The guy reading the porn mag looked up and grinned at Hideki. The two of them exchanged 'I know what you're thinking' smiles. Soon class was over.

The guy came up to Hideki and bowed. "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you! my name is Hayashi Kaneda, please call me Kaneda!"

"My name is Hideki! Motosuwa Hideki" replied Hideki, who was happy to meet a new friend, who obviously shared the same hobbies as him!

The two started talking and within minutes they were like buddies. Hideki learnt that Kaneda came from Chiba and had just arrived in Tokyo a few weeks ago. He was staying alone in a house not too far from Hideki's place. He was one year younger than Hideki though.

"Hey why don't you come to my place for a drink, since class has finished early for today?" urged Kaneda.

"Yeah why not!" beamed Hideki. It was only twelve in the afternoon and Chii was still working at Tirol Bakery and would not finish till five.

"What a big place!" Hideki's jaw dropped as they reached Kaneda's house. It was no wonder Hideki was surprised. It was a huge mansion, almost as big as Minoru's house. "He must be a really rich guy", thought Hideki.

"Welcome home!" cried out a cute female voice.

Hideki looked up and saw a young & very pretty girl coming up to greet them.

"Oh wow, is she your sister?" asked Hideki.

"Hehe, she's not my sister, just a persocom!" Kaneda replied, and then he ordered the persocom, "Introduce yourself to Hideki-San!".

"I'm Yuka, it's a pleasure to meet you!" smiled the shy looking Persocom.

Hideki introduced himself to the persocom and took a close look at her. This persocom was really pretty. She was about 5" 9, had nice blue eyes, long black hair and a really pretty face. And to top it off, she had a really nice pair of boobs. In fact, she looked even prettier than Chii. "Oh wow, what a beautiful persocom," thought Hideki. Then he realized something unusual about this persocom.

"Hey, she doesn't have those persocom ears. They look just like human ears! exclaimed an excited Hideki.

"Oh yeah, that's right", said Kaneda. "Yuka is a super top of the range persocom. She was designed this way, and it's hard to tell her apart from a real human girl. Her input & output connectors are hidden at the back of her head, behind her hair. I just got her 2 weeks ago and she cost me 2 million yen."

"Twooo….twoo….TWO MILLION YEN!" screamed Hideki. "Oh Wow! Amazing!"

A few hours of interesting chat passed by and soon it was time for Hideki to pick Chii up from Tirol Bakery.

"Hey I've got to go now" said Hideki.

"No way dude! We're having such a good time talking!" replied a disappointed Kaneda.

"We'll catch up again soon! I have to go pick my girlfriend from work" smiled Hideki.

Kaneda inquired, "Ooh you have a girlfriend?"

Hideki blushed, "Er yeah, she's actually a persocom, but she's a girlfriend to me."

"Wow that's really interesting, you have to tell me more about this next time! Take care & see you real soon!" said Kaneda as he and Yuka waved goodbye to Hideki.

Hideki started to daydream as he walked towards town. "Wow this guy Kaneda is amazing. He is so rich, so smart, and has such a beautiful persocom! I'm so glad I met him!" He then started smiling and laughing to himself.

"Hideki happy today?"

Hideki was broken from his daydream from a cute and familiar voice.

"Hideki is happy, Chii is happy too!" as Chii rushed towards Hideki and gave him a nice hug.

"Oh Chii, I'm so glad to see you!" said Hideki as he hugged Chii. He had been daydreaming and did not even realize he had reached Chii's working place, the Tirol Bakery. Chii responded with her usual purr, "Chiiiii….."

Hideki then spoke to Mr Ueda (Owner of Tirol Bakery) for a little while before walking Chii home, holding hands together as any sweet couple would. As usual, Chii was her beaming self, telling Hideki what she had done during her day.

It was getting dark by the time they reached home. Hideki was about to open his room door when he realized there was something different tonight. The lights in the room previously vacated by his pal Shinbo were switched on.

Suddenly the door to that room opened. A cute girl with red hair appeared and bowed, "Konichiwa, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Mei, Narusegawa Mei…."

_Ok that's it for this chapter, I have written chapter 3 halfway, sorry if you think my story is boring so far but i promise it will get interesting, especially when the limes & lemon (adult) stories start to appear... hehe_


End file.
